


I Like Brew A Latte

by TrinityRain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, barista adora, barista bow, barista glimmer, catradora, coffee shop AU, flirty customer catra, i wrote this for myself tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: i was just thinking that catra's flirty attitude was perfect for a coffee shop au, so take this thing i wrote with a flirty catra making barista adora go into lesbian panic. :)





	I Like Brew A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> i was just thinking that catra's flirty attitude was perfect for a coffee shop au, so take this thing i wrote with a flirty catra making barista adora go into lesbian panic. :)

“It’s too early for this.” Adora groaned, stretching up to the sky and yawning. She walked in the door after Glimmer, stopping only to turn over the open sign. She stifled another yawn. “Happy Friday to us.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes fondly and chucked an empty paper cup at at her. “Here! Fill it up with whatever caffeinated garbage will keep you awake.” She laughed lightly as Adora pretended to rub a bump on her head from where the cup hit her. Drama queen.

“You could’ve handed the cup to me like a normal person,” Adora grumbled. Glimmer was too energized for a college student opening up a cafe at six in the morning. She was smiling and functioning as if she was fully rested, when Adora knows for a _fact_ that Glimmer had stayed up late watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. She sighed. That was Glimmer for you, always with a sparkling attitude to match her sparkling aesthetic. Today she was sporting silver glitter nail polish and eyeshadow, with matching shoes that ‘bring it all together’, as she would say. Adora wasn’t nearly as polished. She wore the same red varsity jacket pretty much every day and rotated through a cycle of the same three shirts. She’d usually wear sweatpants when she could (‘I can’t be expected to put in the time and effort to pick out some pants that won’t be comfortable!’) or a pair of black pants when she couldn’t.

Continuing to yawn, Adora joined Glimmer behind the counter and set up shop. “Register or brewing?” she asked.

“Mmmm, I’ll make the coffee today, you man the front.” Glimmer responded, already starting a fresh pot.

“Okay.” Adora grabbed a purple apron with the Bright Moon Cafe logo on it and tied it on. She turned to face the front, standing behind the register, ready to greet customers. ‘Let’s hope the customers are mostly decent today,’ she thought, stifling yet another yawn.

Customers started trailing in little by little, until the rush of working adults and college students with morning classes was in full swing. Glimmer and Adora worked swiftly, getting into their familiar routine. Take order, write name, hand to the other, prepare drink, call name, hand drink. Like a well oiled machine, they repeated the cycle without a hitch.

Bow came in halfway through the morning rush, waving at his friends behind the counter. “Hey, guys! Morning!” he smiled, cheerful as always, seeming even more awake than Glimmer. ‘Fucken morning people,’ Adora thought with a smile.

“The usual?” Adora asked, ringing it up as Bow nodded. He gave her the money and she threw out the receipt without asking, already knowing what her friend would say if she did. “Okay,” she said, still smiling, “See you later for your shift!”

“Bye!” Bow walked over to the waiting area and Glimmer handed him his drink.

“Have fun in class!” she called after him.

“You know I won't!” he responded, turning to smile one last time as Glimmer laughed.

The day continued normally, the ebb and flow of the customers evening out in the middle of the day. Adora and Glimmer watched Buzzfeed Unsolved on Adora’s phone when they had nothing to do. They were in the middle of an infamous wheeze when the door opened. “Welcome to Bright Moon Cafe, wha-” Adora looked up to see the customer walk in, losing her words at the sight. The girl who walked in had dark, curly hair and rich, tan skin. She was beautiful, but her it was her eyes that caught Adora’s attention. One was green, almost yellow, and the other was a startling blue. Adora shook her head slightly and composed herself. “Uh, what can I help you with?”

The girl walked up to the counter and smiled. “Hey, uh,” she looked down at Adora’s name tag, “Adora.”

Adora blushed lightly. She hoped the girl wouldn’t notice. Luckily, she didn’t seem to notice anything weird and continued ordering her drink. Adora took her order, a large black coffee, and picked up a cup. “Name?”

“Catra,” the girl responded. Adora wrote it down on the cup, weirdly making sure it looked okay rather than her usual messy scrawl. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to make sure it was nice for the girl. Er, for _Catra_.

There was no one else in the cafe while Glimmer was making, or rather pouring, Catra’s drink, so they awkwardly stood there in silence, waiting for Glimmer to finish. Adora stared at Catra, taking in every detail. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a leather jacket with distressed black jeans. Her hair was thick and messy, but it somehow managed to look good despite it. Adora would be jealous if she wasn’t caught up in how pretty she was.

“So, tell me,” Catra started, “ what’s your favorite drink here?” She leaned onto the counter and smiled at Adora expectantly.

“Uh, I really like the iced caramel mocha with two shots of espresso and extra caramel,” she responded. “I have a mega sweet tooth, but I love the taste of coffee, hence the shot of espresso. Plus, I need all the caffeine I can get.” Adora closed her mouth before she could continue rambling.

Glimmer handed Catra her coffee (which took a little longer to make than a simple black coffee warranted, but no one seemed to notice). “Hmm, I’m not much for anything other than a plain cup o’ joe, but if it’s your favorite, I’ll have to try it next time.” Adora blushed, going into an internal lesbian panic at the thought of there being a next time. Catra turned around, walking to the door. “Bye, Adora!” she called out, giving a little wave, all while keeping her face turned towards the exit. Adora watched her hop onto her motorcycle and speed away.

“Okay, Sappho,” Glimmer said after Adora kept staring at Catra long after she had left, “break out of your gay trance and help me make the next batch of scones.”

Slowly, Adora peeled her eyes from the door and followed Glimmer into the kitchen, smiling to herself. _Next time._

**Author's Note:**

> so, i hope you liked it. i wasn't super proud of this, but i couldn't really make it better without completely rewriting it and i just don't have it in me right now. i might make this into a multichaptered fic, but i don't really have a story to this, so it's just a little drabble for now. i'm kinda drained of ideas and overall motivation for fics, so hmu if you've got any ideas, i'd love to hear them. anyway, have a nice day, everyone. ily!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://lesbiien.tumblr.com/) | [support me?](https://ko-fi.com/TrinityRain) | [my other work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/works)


End file.
